Brownies
by Gwenevere Black
Summary: Set five years after the war, you'd think Katara would have stopped berating Zuko. Fat chance. Finally, Zuko goes too far. What will it take to melt the feisty Ice Queen? Zutara or Zuko and Katara. Three part miniseries.
1. Chapter 1

A/N – this is set five years after the war and all that stuff

**A/N – this is set five years after the war and all that stuff. The whole group lives in Ba Sing Sei together.**

The house was huge.

It was four stories high, a magnificent work of art. It had once belonged to a prime minister or an important diplomat or something rich and stuffy like that-Katara couldn't quite remember. She did know, however, that the place was a wreck.

The four floors were divided by two people to a floor, and the fourth floor was the kitchen, living room, and a huge room that took up half the floor. It had been completely remodeled to withstand the abuse it took, for it was the sparring room. The walls were stone and the floor wooden strewn with mats. The floor and walls were gouged by earth, water and air and scorch marks adorned them as well. The light came from the huge glass ceiling, seeing as any kind of light fixture would be immediately and utterly destroyed.

In the basement lived Toph and Aang, who, shortly after the war, had developed a more-than-friendly relationship–and though they each had a bedroom, everyone in the house turned a blind eye to the fact only one was necessary.

On the second floor, Sokka and Suki legally shared a bedroom-they had been married for 3 years. The spare bedroom was decorated for the baby Suki was expecting in another five months.

And on the third floor, there was a war zone. Oh, wait, Zuko and Katara lived there. Their rooms were decidedly separate, but there was a problem-each floor was designed for a couple, so there were two rooms if they had children or if they just wanted to sleep separately, but there was one bathroom. It had two sinks, one huge cabinet behind the mirror, two toilet, and one shower. Along everything but the shower, there was a thick black dividing line. Alone the counter, the floor, even inside the medicine cabinet, there was a clean, strict border. Neither ever crossed it except to walk to their respective side. The boundaries continued invisibly to the bedrooms-even if the door was open, one never entered the other's room without knocking or calling out.

This brings us to one morning in the kitchen. Toph and Aang were out buying groceries, and Suki was, of all things, going to the doctor to see about her baby. Sokka, Zuko, and Katara were in the kitchen eating breakfast. Katara and Suki were the only decent cooks, so they usually made the meals. However, neither could be bothered in the morning becase they weren't completely awake. Katara was, however, that morning, completely alert, and, having been woken by Zuko's sparring on the floor above, seriously annoyed.

Zuko rummaged through the fridge. "We have nothing to eat," he complained. "Where does all the food GO?"

"Into your mouth, you pig," Katara snapped, "you eat like a black hole."

"A WHAT?"

Katara groaned and smacked her forehead. "Just…eat some toast. We should have bread and butter."

Sokka jerked his head up. "Ooooh no. Do you remember the last time we let Zuko near the toaster? He got mad at it being slow and torched the whole thing."

"So? I'm not going to make his breakfast for him. If you want to, fine. But all I'll do is douse the toaster so he doesn't set my room on fire."

Zuko grumbled something intelligible under his breath and fumbled with the toaster.

"It won't come on."

Katara rose and dumped her dishes in the sink. She glanced at the toaster. "Zuko, you idiot! It's not plugged in."

Zuko looked at the cord like it had landed from outer space. "Oh."

Katara threw up her hands, knocking the toaster in the process. It fell off the counter and nearly connected at top speed with her foot when-

"You're welcome," said Zuko dryly, switching the toaster to his other hand and setting it back on the counter.

Katara stalked off with out so much as a 'Thank you.'

Zuko turned to Sokka. "Why does she hate me so much?" He slammed down the lever on the toaster and it began to heat up.

"She's always hated you. What's new?"

"She's supposed to hate YOU. You're her brother. Siblings fight."

"We fight."

"You argue. She's never attempted to murder you with a toothbrush when I dropped it on her side of the counter once."

"Yeah, well, she's not in love with me."

"She wasn't in love with the toothbrush either," Zuko snapped, unwilling to believe that the fiery waterbender who hated him so much liked him that.

"I'm talking about you. She likes you, you know. And you like her."

"Fat chance."

"Suit yourself. But everyone in this house besides her knows you're crazy for her. And everyone but you knows she feels the same way."

Zuko yanked his burned toast from the toaster, slapped butter on it, and stormed off to his room.

"You burned your toast." Katara observed. Zuko had been walking down the hall towards his room when he ran into to Katara coming from that direction.

"What were you doing in my room?" he asked suspiciously.

"Looking for you. I wanted to say I'm sorry for being so rude this morning."

Katara averted her eyes from his and waited for the inevitable, "Whatever." Instead she got a, "Yeah right. You're not really sorry, this just soothes your conscience."

Katara's temper flared. "Why can't you accept me apology like a normal person?"

"Why can't you be civil to me?!"

"You're not civil to me!"

"In retaliation only."

"Yeah, like if I started being nice to you you'd be nice back!"

"Maybe I would!"

"Maybe I'll fly to the market tomorrow instead of walking!"

Now they were shouting at each other, toe-to-toe and full-out raging.

"You're such a girl. Winning all your fights verbally."

"Not that you'd know a thing about girls."

"Why don't we settle this in the sparring room?"

"Fine!"

Both disappeared into their rooms and reappeared in the sparring room, poised to fight. Sokka ambled in with popcorn. He called them off, "Five, Four, Three, Two, One!"

The battle began. Sokka took cover behind his popcorn bag as they shot water and fire at each other. Ten solid minutes later, they were breathing heavily and sweat rolled off them both. Zuko delivered a particulary nastly blow and Katara cried out sharply. Immediately Zuko froze and the smoke and steam cleared to show Katara kneeling, her hands clasped at a long scorch mark across her thigh.

Sokka raced over. "Katara!" Zuko stood, frozen, his mouth open in horror at what he'd to-here, he was going to admit to himself what everyone else already knew-to the feisty waterbender who'd captured his soot-blackened heart.

Sokka clasped his sister's hand and searched her eyes for how badly she was injured. "Can I see? Take your hands away, Katara."

Katara pulled her other hand away, showing the ugly red mark and releasing the sickly odor of burned skin into the air. Zuko, with great willpower, pulled the lead from his feet and walked over to her. His hair, damp with sweat, hid the pain in his eyes. He hadn't wanted to hurt her…

At his approached, Katara drew in a sharp breath and gave him a look to put him six feet under. Still, he walked to her and knelt beside her. Sokka looked at him like he was crazy.

"Don't you think you've done enough?"

Zuko winced but remained beside her. "Please, I'm fire nation. I have more experience with burn wounds then I'd like to admit."

Reluctantly, Sokka backed away. Suki was home, he could hear her calling for him. He needed to ask her to talk to Katara, get her to lay off Zuko and realize he liked her just as much as she liked him.

Zuko studied the wound carefully, trying very hard not to think about how this was the most he'd ever seen of her legs.

"It's not as bad as it looks," he said gently. Katara reeled and hissed like a cat. "No thanks to you," she spat.

"Would 'I'm sorry' make you forgive me?"

"Not by a long shot."


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko did the unthinkable

Zuko did the unthinkable.

He didn't knock.

Katara's door was open, he could see her, she was on the bed healing her burn mark. It had only been an hour, and by the looks of it, she hadn't cooled down a bit. He entered, making his footsteps deliberately loud so he wouldn't creep up on her.

She didn't even say something about his not knocking. She just looked up and looked back down.

"How…how are you?"

"It'll take more than one healing session to make it go away completely, and it still may leave scars."

She was speaking to him civilly. That scared him. Her voice was cold, emotionless, controlled. She was beyond rage. This was cold hatred.

He sank on the bed beside her. "Katara, please…talk to me. I'm sorry. Really."

"I am talking to you."

"No. You're…you're telling the prisoner it's time for his execution. Listen to yourself! I liked it better when you yelled. At least then you cared enough to be mad."

"Yeah, well, this is too much. I don't care anymore."

Zuko wanted to hug her so much. To tell he had never been this sorry in his life.

"Please, Katara. _Please. _I'm begging you; at least revert to hating me. It's better than nothing."

"Nothing is all you're ever going to get."

Zuko left her room. He didn't go to his. He went to Suki's. She took one look at his expression and said, rather than asked, "Katara."

He dissolved crying.

Suki opened her arms and let him cry on her shoulder. Sokka walked in and looked confused. Her eyes widened, this wasn't what it looked like! Sokka nodded. He planted a sweet kiss on her lips and left her to comfort Zuko.

After Zuko had explained everything that had happened and how much he liked Katara, Suki guided his hand to her swollen belly.

"You know how this happened?"

Zuko made a face. "No offense, Suki, but I know how babies are made."

Suki laughed. "No, I mean why Sokka and I decided to have kids. He wanted them, I didn't. We had a huge blowout fight over it, and Sokka left. He came back late that night, completely stoned. I slept in the guest room. The next morning, he was gone again. I figured he was drinking again, so I just ignored his absence. He came back with the last thing I expected: a huge bouquet of red roses. He told me he was sorry, he was wrong to push me, and that he'd back off. That night, I told him I though his and my baby would have the best father on earth. He was confused until I told him I'd have a baby if he wanted one. And here she is."

"She?"

"I found that out at the doctor. I'm having a baby girl."

"And the point of that was..?"

"Even the dumbest argument can turn out well, if you like each other that much. And trust me, you do."

Zuko sighed. "I don't know how much she likes me now…"

"Do something to SHOW her you're sorry. Get her flowers. Bake her brownies. Something like that. Well, on second though, she'll think flowers are cheesy. Do something else."

Zuko sighed. He prayed baking brownies wouldn't nearly burn the house down.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – I know Zuko's kinda of OOC, but this is several years later

**A/N – I know Zuko's kinda of OOC, but this is several years later. He's softened some, plus the love of his life doesn't care about him T.T **

Toph stopped in Katara's doorway. "I heard some…interesting…voices up here. What was Zuko doing in your room?"

"Apologizing," Katara mumbled.

"For what?" Toph sighed, wondering what the firebender had done now. Every time she and heard them fighting while in the same room as Sokka, he would mutter, "They're flirting again," and she would agree.

"He burned me today while we were sparring. We got into a fight earlier and he said we should settle it the old-fashioned way."

"Typical Zuko, wanting to take out his anger in fire," groaned Toph. "Did you accept his apology?"

"No," said Katara shortly. "He's gone too far. I'm tired of putting up with him."

"Katara, whenever I say his name, I can HEAR you blushing. You like him. He likes you. Stop trying to kill each other!"

"Why does everyone think we're mad for each other?" Katara wondered.

"Because you are!" shouted Toph, and, leaving that to sink in, she wandered off to find Aang. She nearly ran into him on the way out.

"Hey. I heard you, I thought, so I came to find you," said Aang. He really looked quite different-he towered over everyone but Sokka and Zuko, and especially dwarfed Toph's small frame. He face was more chiseled now, and there was more muscle on his bony frame.

"I was talking to Katara. About Zuko, of all things." They were walking now, to the kitchen. "Have you heard? They got into a fight, settled it in the sparring room, and Zuko burned her leg. Now she's beyond caring enough to be mad."

Aang snorted. "Beyond caring? She loves him. How is she beyond caring?"

"He doesn't know she loves him, and she doesn't know how he feels, remember?" Toph reminded him. "She has to keep up the façade that she hates him. Who knows, maybe she still thinks that. Hate and love are almost the same thing."

Aang got a glass of water and continued downstairs to his room.

"I suppose they are, in Zuko's and Katara's state. When do you think they'll finally get together?"

"Oh, I don't know. It seems to me that if Zuko apologizes correctly, this might be it. All it takes is one big thing that melts Katara and she's his."

Aang almost choked. "Katara? I don't think she could MARRY him and be 'his'. No one dominates Katara."

Toph smiled. "Zuko knows how."

Aang shook his head. "This only person in this house capable of being dominated is you, and I've already done that." They were in the common room that was on each floor besides the bedrooms and bathroom. He set the glass on a table and smirked at Toph.

"Dominated? Me? I don't think so," Toph huffed, crossing her arms."

"Oh yeah?" challenged Aang, his voice going soft and sultry. He was moving closer to her now. Toph backed up, SO not in the mood for any kind of romance, although they never did anything really serious outside of the bedrooms.

Toph's back hit the walls. He's pinned her now, his arms against the wall on either side of her. "Need I remind you…Dominated?"

Toph frowned. She couldn't lose this and still walk away with a shred of dignity. "You have NOT dominated me, Aa-"Her voice cut off abruptly in favor of a quiet gasp: Aang was kidding her neck, he hands pulling her closer. He moved upward and kissed her on the lips. After a moment or two, he nibbled her ear and whispered, "Dominated."

(A/N – sorry for that bit of random fluff, I just had to )

Zuko, the almighty firebender, had been thwarted and burned by the blasted oven he was desperately trying to ally. He yanked the hot pan from the stupid contraption, nearly dropped the totally unhelpful potholder, and dropped the pan on the counter. He was glad everyone was out but him and Katara, who hadn't left her room since breakfast. Toph and Aang were out to a late lunch, and Suki and Sokka were taking a walk. He was taking Suki's advice, for the first time ever, and making Katara-of all things-brownies.

Zuko appeared in Katara's doorway caring his peace offering in three forms: two glasses of water, a place and brownies, and a jar of salve in his pocket. His hands full, he kicked the doorframe lightly. "Katara?"

"Come in," she said coolly, not looking up from her book. She was relaxing in the overstuffed chair by the window, reading. Zuko walked hesitantly over. He set the glasses on the side table and the brownies on her lap, then sank onto the huge matching ottoman Katara never used.

"What are these?"

"A peace offering?" said Zuko, shaking his hair into his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at her.

Katara's heart swelled unexpectedly. He cared enough to make her these, and this was especially sweet for Zuko. Not only was he awful at cooking,(when this occurred to her she wondered if she should eat any brownies) but he hated it, too.

"Zuko," she said softly. His head jerked up. "Thank you. And…I'm sorry too. For being such a jerk and not forgiving you."

Zuko smiled. "Does this mean you're back to hating my guts?"

Katara laughed. "I don't hate you. But I'm through being the Ice Queen, at least for the moment."

Zuko gestured towards the plate. "Have a brownie." He held up his red-marked hands. "I worked hard enough making them."

Katara held out her hands. "Here, let me see." Zuko stretched out his burned hands. Katara ran her fingers over them for a second, then her hands glowed blue and the burn marks disappeared.

"Wow. That would be amazingly useful in the fire nation. Thanks."

Katara nodded and took a brownie. They felt oddly…hard. She steadied herself and took a bite.

Gross!

The brownie was bitter and hard, thick and dry in her mouth. She struggled to swallow and snatched her glass of water. As she drained half of it, Zuko sighed. "That bad?"

Katara smiled unconvincingly. "No, they're great!"

Zuko glared. "All right, all right. Your cooking skills could use some work. But it's the thought that counts!"

Zuko smiled softly. Then he reached into his pocket and held out a small black jar.

"What's this?" questioned Katara.

"Salve. From the fire nation. It's rare and stupidly expensive, but it heals burn marks incredibly well. Unfortunately, it wasn't around when I got this lovely scar."

Katara took the jar and opened it. It was filled with thick blue cream. She dipped a finger inside and almost immediately snatched it back. "It burned me!"

Zuko smacked his forehead. "I should have thought of that! The salve contains a bit of the essence of fire, which is why it's so costly," he explained. "And that burns people. But, the same way our own fire doesn't hurt us, the salve can be applied by a firebender."

"So it'll burn me if I put it on?"

"It won't burn your leg, but it'll burn you hands. A firebender has to APPLY it, but it can go on anyone. Speaking of which, how is the burn?"

Katara hiked up her skirt, exposing her long legs and the angry red mark. "Not good. My healing isn't working very well."

Zuko gestured toward the jar. "That'll help."

Katara quirked an eyebrow. "I can't put it on, remember?"

Zuko averted his eyes and mumbled, "I could…putitonforyou."

"I'm sorry?"

"I could put it on for you," Zuko said deliberately.

Katara's cheeks warmed. The emotionless firebender seemed awkward and shy, and she felt somewhat the same way about his hands on her thighs.

"Alright."

Zuko's head snapped up. "Alright? What do you mean, Alright?"

Katara laughed. "Why did you ask if you expected a no?"

Zuko turned red and snatched the jar and slave. He pulled the ottoman closer and leaned over her. Katara's breath caught in her throat, he was thisclose to her, but she knew he wasn't going to kiss her. God, how she wanted him too…

Zuko dipped a long alabaster finger into the jar and set it aside. Methodically, he worked it over the mark. Katara grew increasingly red, his hands were strong and warm. After what seemed like an eternity, he pulled away slightly and brushed his hands along his pants. Katara let her dress fall back over her legs and looked up, almost breaking her nose on Zuko's forehead. "Thanks," she breathed. Zuko looked up and golden eyes bore into cobalt. "You're welcome," he said softly. Katara felt his hot breath against his skin and realized how soft and silky his voice could be. Then she noticed he was still leaning towards her, he still hadn't pulled away.

"Zuko-" she began, but she was cut by Zuko's mouth on hers.

"_Even the dumbest argument can turn out well, if you like each other that much. And trust me, you do."_

"_She likes you, you know. And you like her."_

Zuko willed himself to keep his mouth shut. He knew he couldn't push her. He'd only cracked her icy exterior, and he knew she could refreeze twice as strong if he so much as put a toe out of line.

After a moment that stretched like an eternity, he pulled away. She look in her eyes was unreadable. Oh no, he thought. How could I be so stupid? She doesn't like me.

He pulled abruptly away and backed towards the door.

"Katara, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-what are you doing?"

She was hugging him. In a movement so fast he hadn't even seen her, she'd bounded off the chair and gotten between him and the door. Hesitantly, he put his arms around her and stroked her hair.

"I'm not mad," she assured him, her voice muffled by his shirt. Then she detangled herself from him and looked him in the eye. "But don't push it." Zuko grinned and raised his hands.

"I won't, believe me." Zuko turned to leave and Katara let him. She brushed her fingers over her lips and smiled broadly. She made her may downstairs and called, "Toooppphhh! You'll _never _believe what just happened!"


	4. Chapter 4 optionalalternate ending

A/N - this is kind of an alternate ending, but not really alternate, it's just a continuation. I wasn't sure I liked adding the passion in, the ending of Chapter 3 seemed so cute. But, here it is if you want it.

Katara was in the sparring room by herself early the next morning, testing how far she could push her hurt leg

Katara was in the sparring room by herself early the next morning, testing how far she could push her hurt leg. She lashed whips of water at invisible enemies and froze imaginary people to walls. She landed a very nasty blow on an imaginary Zhao and cried out. Her leg had given beneath her. She'd pushed it too far. She climbed to her feet again and sneered at the Zhao apparition. Ice climbed from the floor, 'immobilizing' him and she drove a spike where his 'heart' would be.

"I thought I'd find you up here."

Katara melted the ice and bent it back into her canteen(thingy, whatever it's called) and turned. Zuko had one arm against the doorframe, leaning on it.

"How come I didn't hear you open the door?"

"You didn't close it."

Katara giggled, and then stiffened. What was wrong with her? Why was she laughing at something ZUKO had said, that wasn't even funny? She must be going crazy…

"What do you want?" she asked cautiously. She and Zuko were the only ones up, Sokka and Suki always slept late and the noises coming from Aang's room guaranteed that Aang and Toph would sleep for a while still.

He was walking forward now, towards her, and she was slowly backing away. She had a good idea WHO he wanted, but could he have her?

"What do I want?" he asked huskily. Katara felt her back hit the wall. Katara knew she was right about what he wanted. And why not?

"You heard me."

Zuko's voice was low and sultry. "You."

Katara wasn't conscious it had happened, she only knew that suddenly his arms were around her neck, she was sandwiched between the wall and Zuko, and he was kissing her.

Keep your tongue in your mouth, idiot, Zuko mentally ordered himself. You're already pushing her, and she warned you.

But she was making it really hard. He was shirtless, having just woken up, and she ran her cool hands down his bare chest. He willed himself to calm down. She brought one of her hands up and buried it in her hair. He only held her tighter and kept kissing her.

Zuko was on fire. In and out, mad for her, and wanting so badly to step way out of line. She is NOT helping, he thought angrily, why is she not helping? It's like she WANTS me to do something stupid so she can get mad.

Zuko moved his arms down to her bare waist, for when she was training she wore a pair of leggings and Suki's midriff-baring shirt. Her skin was cold, his hands were hot, and she let out an almost inaudible moan.

That pushed him over the edge. He pushed his tongue in her mouth, exploring it, making it his. All of her, he promised himself, would belong to him in time. He remembered overhearing Toph and Aang as they walked by the kitchen.

"_Oh, I don't know. It seems to me that if Zuko apologizes correctly, this might be it. All it takes is one big thing that melts Katara and she's his."_

"_Katara? I don't think she could MARRY him and be 'his'. No one dominates Katara."_

"_Zuko knows how."_

And Toph was right. The Ice Queen was melting in his arms. He pulled out of the kiss and looked at her for a moment, breathless. Her cheeks were flushed, she was also breathing hard. "You're mine," he whispered in her ear, and attacked her neck.

Katara gasped at each feather-light kiss her laid on her neck, but above the hollow of her collarbone Zuko started sucking. She moaned softly, he was again assured she was his.

Finally Zuko came away from her neck. He looked appreciatively at the small red mark on her mocha skin. He let his arms slide away from her waist and backed up a step, letting her unstuck herself from the wall.

Katara was walking on air. Aang had kissed her before, and she'd felt nothing. Zuko had kissed her lightly yesterday, and she'd seen fireworks. Now her head was swimming, her face was crimson, and her heart was racing. She moved toward him, leaning against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her loosely and rested his chin in her hair.

"I love you," she murmured. Zuko looked at her, surprised, but couldn't deny he felt the same way. "I love you too, Katara," he said huskily.

Three floors below, Toph shook Aang awake. "They're making out," she hissed in his air.

"They're WHA-" Aang started, but Toph cut him off.

"SHH!! Now they…Oh my god, they're saying they love each other!"

"I knew it," Aang smirked.

Toph looked genuinely hurt. "How come you never say that to me?"

Aang's face softened. "I thought you'd get mad."

Toph shook her head. Aang reached out and pulled her closer. He cupped her cheek in one hand and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

"I love you, Twinkletoes."

"You HAD to ruin the moment, didn't you?"


End file.
